1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system in which a nonvolatile storage device such as an MRAM (magnetoresistive random access memory) is used, data stored in a main storage device is kept even if the system abnormally ends and energization is terminated, due to unintended power-off or the like.
As techniques relating to MRAMs, there are disclosed techniques in which, in a computer system including an MRAM, at the time of starting up the system, it is determined whether to take a memory dump, and when the memory dump is determined to be taken, the entire information in the MRAM is saved to an area of a program-storage ROM (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-257987).
It is thereby possible, in a system including a conventional nonvolatile main storage device, to obtain memory information at the time of power-off that disappears due to the power-off, from a ROM being a save destination, allowing for achieving improved efficiency of failure analysis.
However, when save processing is performed on the entire data stored in a memory at the time of starting-up a system, a processing time is increased in proportion to the amount of data to be saved, and consequently a time taken to start up the entire system is increased, which is problematic.